


Sharing the Apple

by epkitty



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Amnesia, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things didn't go well, after the surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem "Sharing Eve's Apple" by John Keats.

Glitch sat in the garden, his tattered clothes blending with the dirt until all D.G. could make out from the balcony was his pale face.

Azkadellia, veiled and swathed in black, said, “This poor garden looks so out of place in this tarnished city.”

D.G. looked beyond the tall garden wall to the ramshackle structures of ancient green, long faded and cloaked in grime and neon. “Yes. But we’re making it better.”

“Oh?”

“A little at a time,” D.G. said. “And look. Here comes Cain, right on schedule.”

The sisters watched the Tin Man hesitate at the winding stone path that led to Glitch’s little patch of dirt.

“What does Raw say?” Azkadellia asked, voice quiet and respectful.

D.G. hesitated. “…Raw says the healers have done what they can. It’s the first time the procedure’s ever been reversed… It’s up to Glitch now.”

“Or is it ‘Ambrose’?” Azkadellia asked.

D.G.’s eyes widened as she stared down at the scarecrow man. “I don’t know.”

“Is it true, what they say?”

D.G. nodded, big eyes so sad. “Yes.”

= = = = =

Cain strolled along the garden path. He faltered not far from the headcase where he played in the dirt.

“Good morning, Glitch.”

The head of wild hair spun toward him. The pale face lit up with a wide grin. “Hi! Who are you?”

Cain’s heart broke a little more every time he heard it. He managed a smile anyway. “I’m Cain. I’m a Tin Man at the palace.”

“Oh. I’m Glitch!”

Cain stared down at him. “You’re dirty.”

“Oh. …I’m planting!” He gestured to the broken tin cup of seeds beside him.

“You should be planting bulbs. It’s the wrong time of year for seeds.”

“Not all seeds,” Glitch reasoned. “These are wildflowers from Munchkin territory; they need a cold, hard spell in the ground, so they can come up strong and beautiful in spring.”

Cain seemed utterly taken aback. “I hope that’s the case.”

“Oh, it is,” Glitch said, attempting to stand up.

When he fell back to the earth, Cain put his hands under the man’s armpits and pulled him to his unsteady feet.

“Thank you!”

“Wanna… go for a walk?” Cain’s voice was gruff, and he glanced shiftily beside him.

“Sure! Oh! Let’s go by the apple tree; the fruit is perfect for picking.”

“All right.”

Glitch tripped over the paving stones that made up the garden path. “Clumsy,” he laughed to himself.

Cain nodded and took gentle hold of his elbow as they rambled along.

“It’s funny,” Glitch said, “that there’s only one apple tree.”

“Well, it’s a small garden.”

“But just like people, trees come in male and female, and the insects facilitate reproduction by transferring pollen from flowers on one tree to those of another.”

They stopped at the base of the little gnarled tree and Cain raised a brow. “I can see what you mean. This one doesn’t look too good.”

“The apples are small,” Glitch said, reaching out a dirt-smeared hand, “but they’re still very sweet.”

“Glitch,” Cain said with a laugh, “you’re filthy.” Cain took the apple from him and pulled a handkerchief to clean the red skin all over. He tucked the handkerchief into Glitch’s hands with a brusque gesture. Then, he pulled a knife from his belt to cut the apple to pieces in his large, careful hands. “Open up,” he said.

Glitch opened his mouth and Cain popped a slice inside. Clear juice ran down the pale chin and Glitch tried not to laugh as he chewed the sweet fruit.

Cain grinned mischievously up at him and then Glitch leaned forward and kissed him, quick and sweet.

Glitch pulled away with a knowing smile.

Cain blinked with a blank look, and said, “Why did you do that?”

Glitch bowed his head. “Oh I don’t know. Sometimes when you come to visit, you seem so familiar.”

“So, you remember… when I come to see you?”

“Yes! Sometimes… I think about it at night. I don’t always recall your name or your face, but your voice! And your eyes. I do know you… I just don’t always remember.”

“Glitch…” The chunks of apple fell to the ground along with the knife in a cascading waterfall – as though time itself had slowed – until the knife pinged to the stone. Cain wrapped his arms around thin shoulders and pulled him close. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just did.”

Cain huffed a desperate laugh. “Okay.”

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up, Cain,” Glitch said, returning the hug.

Cain practically doubled the man over backwards with his deep and penetrating kiss. He only broke the union to hug him tight again and whisper, “I come everyday.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think you should stay in the hospital anymore, with the labs and doctors.”

“Okay.”

“I want you to come stay with me, Glitch.”

“Yes, Cain.”

“You want to?”

“Oh, yes, Cain.”

Cain laughed and sighed and touched his forehead to Glitch’s. “Kiss me again?” he wondered in breath so soft.

Glitch laughed and smiled and nodded his head of tangled curls. “Oh, yes, Cain.”

= = = = =

The End


End file.
